


Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cybernetic Implant!Ezra, Ezra's official count of buckethead deaths as of season 2 episode 21, Holy shit I need to edit this, Post s2 e18 Shroud of Darkness, Torture, Trans!Ezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra is shot on a mission to get information from an imperial light cruiser and survives because he's wearing storm trooper armour, but is captured and no imp has the kindness to deal with his wound. (Season 2)Mando'a title: AarayHuttese title: Karooast





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> TW for torture, gunshot wounds, near death, negligence to wounds, captivity, severe pain, capture, drugging for information, surgery after rescue from captivity, and near mind-breakage.

Being shot is not pleasant.

  
Ezra now knew this firsthand, and he was almost sorry for all the bucket heads he'd ever blasted. Which, by his count, was 284, counting the one by the entrance to this light cruiser that he'd taken out.

  
He crumpled to the ground and there was a moment, a blissful moment

  
before

  
he felt

  
Words cannot describe how much it hurt.

_Why didn't it just kill me? Why couldn't it have killed me? This is so much worse than dying_

  
Troopers grabbed his arms and handcuffed him, then dragged him away. He heard snippets of conversation though his vision was growing cloudy and _kriff chit sithspawn kriff kriff karabast kriff kriff **kriff**  _ **it hurt**

_  
"Go to bay eight, T56U1"_

_  
"Rendezvous with the"_

_  
"Bridger."_

_  
"Demoted."_

_  
"Commander-"_

_  
"That's an order, WF229."_

_  
"Report to the bridge."_

_  
Nothing helped distract from the pain._

He registered being tossed into a cell

  
_"Eight times the usual guards for him. Do **not** underestimate the boy."_

  
_"Lightsaber."_

  
_"Governor Price."_

  
_"Rebels."_

He wanted to shut it out it hurt it hurt it _it hurt it hurt it hurt_  " **Kanan!"**

He didn't even realise he said it aloud.

 

  
The worst part of being shot?

  
There was nobody there to soothe him. Kriff, he'd take Zeb or even Chopper, if it meant having someone.

  
**_Nobody is here for you_ **

**_  
Alone_ **

**_  
Kriff_ **

**_  
Nobody_ **

**_  
Chit_ **

**_  
Chit_ **

**_  
Help me_ **

**_  
Sithspawn_ **

**_  
Please_ **

**_  
Make it stop_ **

**_  
It hurts, Kanan_ **

**_  
Make it stop_ **

**_  
Make it stop_ **

The door whooshed open but Ezra didn't notice until a huge needle was shoved into his thigh  
  
_A scream_

  
_It was my scream my screammyscreammyscreamminemine_

  
_kanan_

 

  
And then he was out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Spectre One, do you copy?! Spectre One!"

  
Kanan brought himself back to reality

  
Ezra

  
_Ezra_

  
**_Ezra_ **

  
"Spectre Six has been captured. And, I think he might've been shot. He was talking to me through the bond, I don't think he's doing so well."

  
"Copy, Spectre One, but we need to get out of here. We can't get Ezra now. We can rescue him later. Get back to the Phantom!"

  
"Roger that, Spectre Two."

  
**_Ezra_ **

  
And then he was back

  
It was flatter, he could feel that his binder was gone, his flightsuit discarded for a prison uniform, could feel a tattoo needle prodding his skin, probably to mark him as a prisoner, he couldn't hear the mindless chatter of the guards anymore and

  
**_KriffkirffkriffkriffchitchitchitKriffkriffkriff_ **

  
_It still hurt like-_

  
He couldn't describe it even with metaphors.

  
"I'm sorry, all of you that I've shot down, I don't remember-"

  
How many had he shot again?

  
184? 541? 22356?

  
"Kanan."

  
_It was gone_

_  
Kanan was gone_

_  
The bond_

_  
The force_

_  
There is no death, but_

_  
It's gone it's gone it's gone Kanan's dead am I dead? Holy chitting kriff kriff kriff_

_  
Why do I have to be alone_

_  
There is no emotion there is peace_

_  
Kanan help me_

_  
There is no death there is nothing_

_  
There is only passion peace is a lie_

_  
Serenity not passion not passion_

_  
Now is not the time for the mother kriffing sith_

_  
There is no ignorance there is knowledge_

_  
It's hard to be ignorant of the kriffing pain I'm in!_

**_There is no chaos there is harmony_ **

**_  
There is no emotion there is peace_ **

**_  
There is no ignorance there is knowledge_ **

_  
If there's no death but the force then why is the force gone gone gone why can't I just be unconscious_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An ITO and Governor Price

  
Enters

 

Abigail Bridger

  
_Screams_

  
No

 

Not my name

  
You are not my mother

  
Kanan

  
No

  
No

  
There is no ignorance there is knowledge

  
There is no death there is

  
A hand

on my face

oh 

 

  
I spat on Govenor Price

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I can't feel him any more! Either he's dead or it's a force suppressor," Kanan said, pacing around the room. 

  
"I hope it's the force suppressor," Hera said.

 

  
"We'll get the kid back," Zeb said.

  
"He's tough," Sabine added.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_SHE won't break_

_We can't extract anything from him- I mean her_

_  
Spat on me_

_  
Who in the kriff is Admiral Thrawn?_

  
Blue

  
Red

  
Electricity

  
Drugs

  
No

  
No

  
**_No_ **

kanan

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He lost track of time

  
The pain lessened over time but the area was still sensitive and it always reopened during the torture. They cauterised it after every session, but if Ezra was in a right state of mind he would've easily figured out he was probably infected

  
More force suppressors

  
_He, no, she still refuses to break_

_  
It's been three months_

_  
Three months_

  
Curled in a fetal position in his cell, Ezra's half broken mind latched onto the information

  
More suppressors

  
Electricity

  
Yelling

  
Frustration he didn't need the force to see in Governor Price and Thrawn 

 

Frustrated

 

  
_Lord Vader?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Sabine, you'll bomb this section and distract them while Kanan and Chopper get Ezra," Hera said, pointing on the map. "Zeb will cover you, Sabine, and I have the boring task of getaway pilot."

  
Sabine and Zeb smiled a bit at Hera's joke, but Kanan was silent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ezra_

  
Tell me  
  
"No! Every already asked. No!"

  
Lord Vader, they called him

  
"His mind is broken. He's of no use to-"

  
Door

  
Blue light

  
Electricity no no no more electricity no

  
Kanan Kanan

  
No

  
No more

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Ezra.."

  
"No more, no more, no Kanan no more no more no no no.."

  
He scooped his padawan into his arms and hesitated before gently hoisting him over his shoulder

  
_New torture_

_  
Why upside down?_

_  
Moving_

_  
Gunfire_

_  
Garbling droid_

 

 

 

_  
...Garbling droid._

_  
Garbles of_

_  
_ Chopper

  
Real

  
Was this Kanan?

  
Yes, that was his lightsaber and holy mother of sithspawn he hurt all over

  
How long

  
had he been here?

  
"Get the kriff in, Spectre One! We have company!"

  
Hera?

  
"I'm in! Get us out of here!"

  
"Kanan."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
He looked like he was actually awake this time.

  
Mother of kriff, though, he was bruised and bloody and he had new scars all over and a number in the prison number on his shoulder meant they'd figured out he was transgender, but

  
at least he was alive and awake and 

  
"Ezra."

  
"You're real?"

  
"Yes, I'm real. You're safe now."

  
Ezra clung to his master, and Sabine and Zeb and Chopper came in and later Hera- after a jump to light speed, probably.

  
But he would _not_ let Kanan go

  
Even when Hera tried to treat the least serious wounds

  
They had to pry him of of his master

  
Kanan let him keep holding his hand

 

  
He fell asleep

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Mother kunta!"

  
"What's wrong?"

  
Hera pointed to a large black wound on Ezra's stomach. "That's from a blaster. But it's old, and infected, and I think they cauterised it after torture sessions after awhile, but stars, Kanan."

  
"How long till we make rendezvous with the med ship?" Kanan asked.

  
"Twenty minutes."

  
"Is he going to make it?" Sabine asked.

  
"Well, he's made it this long, he should be able to make it another nineteen minutes."

 

 

Surgery  
Drugs  
Five to ten hours  
This will make you sleep

.

_he woke up and Kanan_

_he was there_

_he was_ real

 

"You're safe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations-  
> Kriff- Fuck  
> Chit- Shit  
> Sithspawn- Shit  
> Kunta- Fuck, Rylothian


End file.
